The Guarding of the British Royal Family
}} The Defense The First Line At about 8:50 PM, EST September 9, 1744 (2011) Lord Johnny Coaleaston ordered Lieutenant Sven Daggersteel of the EITC First Division to head to Tortos, Kingshead, and prepare defenses. Just hours before, one of Lord Coaleaston's spies had warned him that the Paradox were planning to assasinate all members of Royalty and high ranking soldiers. Lieutenant Daggersteel immediately landed on Kingshead and readied the first line of defense, located at the main gates. The island was put on lock down, and the gates were shut and barred. A barricade was set up surrounding the inside of the gate, and small holes were cut in the gates for soldiers to shoot through. Soldiers were immediately placed in this area, and wagons of ammunition were stored nearby. The Second Line Lord Marshall Samuel Redbeard arrived shortly afterward to oversee the preperations. Two ships landed on the docks, and a detachment of the EITC First Division ran up to the front line, were identified, and formed up in the marching grounds. They set to work preparing another line of defense outside the depot, near the barracks. Since this line was very close to the main supply depot, no ammunition wagons were prepared. A squad was deployed on this line, and reincforcements from the barracks were ordered to be ready to fight. Two men climbed onto the roof of a nearby building, and scouted the area for pirates. The Third Line Lord Coaleaston then strolled through the town, located in the middle of the island. He noticed many civialians living in the houses there did not know about the possible attack, and were going about their daily business. Two soldiers from the Division ushered the civilians too safety in the keep, while Lord Coaleaston and Lieutenant Daggersteel had more guards build up a barricade at the entrance to the town, and Lord Coaleaston stationed a sharpshooter on the roof or balcony of each building, in case the third line was penetrated. Wagons of ammunition were unloaded, and the wagons were turned on their side to act as a small barrier in the middle of the town, where eight soldiers were stationed. The Fourth Line Lord Coaleaston, Lieutenant Daggersteel, and the remaining guards and Division members gathered at the main ramp leading to the keep. A barricade was set up, blocking the beginnning of the ramp. Six soldiers were stationed here, and a small tower nearby was converted into a watch tower, because it had a good view of the sea from which the Paradocks could come. Finally, all of the remaining 42 men were seperated into two groups, and each was stationed at one of the entrances to the keep. Strong barricades of stone and sand, and some barrels and crates were set up, completely blocking all entrances and impossible to shoot through, were set up. All members of the Royal Family were evacuated to the cellar in the top and middle of the keep, the safest place on the island. Current All high ranking members of the East India Trading Company, Royal Navy, or Royal Family are strongly advised to fall out to the cellar in the keep, and to stay there until instructed to leave. It is currently the safest place in the Caribbean, and should you be attacked, even threatened with attack, you immediately go to the cellar. MORE COMING. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Groups Category:Fan Stories